Hasta la muerte
by isabellacullenog
Summary: Me arrepiento de lo que hice, pero ... cuantas cosas mas me habra ocultado ella, mi engaño no es igual que el de ella, yo la traicione y ella...ella solo me oculto quien era.
1. Prologo

No podia creer que aquel hombre fuera, en su momento, el amor de mi vida, o como es en nuestro mundo, mi imprimacion. Ante mi esta el hombre que ame, con locura y desesperacion, aquel por el que hubiera dado mi vida entera...correcion...di mi vida entera, le dedique cada segundo, cada minuto y cada respiro de mi cuerpo. Ahora despues de todo el amor que nos juramos y profesamos, estamos en direcciones opuestas, el intento matar a mi familia, intento destruir todo lo que por años y generaciones les llevo construir, una comunidad de paz y armonia entre razas...yo no podia permitir que eso pasara, era a mi familia, a mis amigos y a mi pueblo lo que tenia que proteger...por sobre quien fuera y asi lo hice, pense que todo estaria bien despues de eso, pero no, el volvio y busca venganza, venganza por no compartir sus ideas y abandonarlo.

Asi es como nos encontramos ahora, frente a frente, mirandonos a los ojos, pero en lugar de haber amor en aquella mirada, solo habia odio y rencor. Es una guerra a morir, una guerra...HASTA LA MUERTE


	2. Nuevo ciclo, otra vez

Edward Pov

-Edward quieres darte prisa?- ¿que es lo que tanto le emociona? siempre es es lo mismo, comienzo a fastiadiarme.- Hoy sera un grandioso dia- realmente estaba emocionada la enana de mi "hermana".

- ya, ya estoy listo, deja de gritar y apurarme- estaba pensando muy seriamente en dejar de asistir a la escuela por algunos años, al fin y al cabo no me estaria perdiendo de nada.

-no lo haras Edward, despues de hoy, tu gusto por asistir a clases sera aun mayor que mi gusto por ir de compras- eso seria escalofriante, nada se compara con Alice y su mania de comprar.

Se que oculta algo no he podido leer su mente en todo el fin de semana, me bloquea con imagenes, que no son nada propias para una señorita, de ella y Jasper. Solo espero que no suceda nada que pueda poner en riesgo nuestra estancia en el pueblo, no hace mucho que "llegamos", hara apenas un par de meses, justo para iniciar tramites e ingresar a la escuela, otra vez.

Se preguntaran por que mi fastidio hacia la escuela? Pues resulta que hemos hecho un sin fin de ciclos escolraes, ¿como? Pues mi familia y yo somos vampiros, no se apuren somos de los buenos, de los que se alimentan de sangre de animal, no humana. Y dije "llegamos" por que en realidad hemos vuelto, cada cierto tiempo nos mudamos, cuando ya no podemos ocultar el hecho de que no envejecemos, entonces es momento de mudarse y comenzar de nuevo, entre mas jovenes no hagamos pasar, mas tiempo podremos quedarnos.

-Que les vaya bien chicos- Esme, nuestra "madre", ¿ella tampoco se cansara de lo mismo una y otra vez?- traten de hacer amigo quieren?- Amigos ja, el instinto de supervivencia de los humanos evita que se acerquen demasiado a nosotros, nos temen.

-Nos vemos mas tarde amor- Carlisle nuestro "padre", el trabaja en el hospital del pueblo, es algo extraño para un vampiro, pero tiene un extremo control, asi que no esta deseoso por la sangre humana. - vamos chicos o llegaran tarde en su primer dia de escuela- todos rieron ante el comentario menos yo.

Me subi en mi auto, un Volvo, es los mas preciado para mi hasta ahora, nada puede compararse con el rugir del motor cada vez que lo enciendo, mis hermsnos viajan juntos en el BMW convertible de Rosalie, a mi me gusta viajar solo, tengo tiempo para mi y mis pensamientos.

El camino a la escuela se me hace tan corto, realmente no quiero estar aqui, me estaciono a un lado del auto de Rosalie y me bajo para alcanzarlos, estan en una jardinera esperando a que suene el timbre para iniciar la tortura, digo, para iniciar clases. La gente que pasa a nuestro lado se nos queda viendo, muchos tienen pensamientos fribolos como "que guapos son" "el grandote se ve tan buen" y otros tanto mas sucios y graficos. A pesar de eso ninguno se atreve a hablarnos, se mantienen apartados.

_It's who we are We don't need no _

_(I'm sorry I can't understand this bit) _

_And we're taking off If your with me, _

_women, let me hear you say_

_Lady's all across the world Listen up we're looking for recruits_

_If your're with me let me see your hand stand up and_

_Salute Get your killer heels sneakers pumps or lace up your boots _

_Representing all the women, salute, salute Attention (salute) _

_Attention (salute) Attention Huh representing all the women, salute, salute_

Mujeres feministas o eso es lo que quieren que piensen aquellas mujeres que vienen en la camioneta. Para ser honesto la camioneta es de lujo una Land Rover Discovery no la trae cualquiera en este pueblo y menos de ultimo modelo, si, si, si, soy fanatico de los autos, Rosalie, Emmet y yo somos los fanaticos y locos por los autos. Adi que obviamente le prestamos atencion a la recien llegada camioneta. Se estacionaron justo al lado de mi Volvo, demasiado cerca de hecho, me estire un poco para ver mejor e hice bien, en cuanto la puerta del conductor se abrio, esta se estrello de manera estruendosa en mi querido Volvo.

-oh por dios- mis hermanas y las chicas que abordaban la camioneta lo dijeron al mismo tiempo, en mi mente yo solo se reproducia una y otra vez el sonido del golpe, del metal siendo aboyado, la pintura desprendiendose del metal.

Pagara quien lo haya hecho.


	3. Inicio con el pie izquierdo

Edward Pov

Me acerque lo mas rapido que puede, a los ojos de los humanos, por supuesto.

-pero que demonios has hecho?!- no me fije a quien le estab gritando, no podia despegar mis ojos de la enorme aboyadura en la puerta de mi coche.

-lo siento mucho! No calcule bien el espacio entre tu coche y el mio, lo siento, prometo que lo pagare- me di media vuelta para ver a una chica pequeña, esbelta, cabello cafe y ojoscon un cafe aun mas profundo, casi me pierdo en su mirada, casi, si no fuera por el hecho que acab de golpear a mi bebe.

- lo sientes? Eso no arreglara el desastre que hiciste, eres esupida o que?- mi enojo era tal que no me importo ser un patan, apesar de sus disculpas y su rostro preocupado.

-no tienes porque ser tan grosero, te aabo de pedir disculpas y que lo voy a pagar, ademas no es gran cosa, apenas y se doblo, un poco de pintura y listo- ella comenzaba a enojarse y no era para menos la llame estupida.

- no es gran cosa!? Has golpeado mi auto! Estas ciega?!- Lo intentaba, lo juro, intentaba clamar mi enojo pero m estaba resultando imposible

- Tranquilo hermano, ya se disculpo y dijo que lo arreglaria, ademas no es una gran golpe- Emmet trato de tranquilizarme, si esto le hubiera pasado a su queridisimo Jeep, se hubiera puesto peor de lo que yo estoy.

-¿Que pasa aqui?- un chico del tamaño de Emmet, incluso apostaria que mas grande, el cabello medio rizado, una chamarra de cuero, jeans y un cigarrillo en la boca, junto a el esta otro chico, mas chico pero igual de imponente, rubio, playera negra y jean oscuros.

- Nada, solo un pequeño mal entendido, pero ya se esta solucionando- ¿un malentendido?Rosalie estubieran perdiendo la cabeza igual que yo si el golpe hubiera sidok a su BMW

- ningun malentendido! La niña ciega y estupida golpeo mi auto- dirigi mi mirada hacia la muy ofendida chica- si no sabes manejar no te subas a un maldito auto, toma clases o que se yo.

- como le dijiste?- los recien llegados chicos de acercaron muy amenzadores, ja, como si puediran hacerme algo, no les tenia miedo y al alparecer ellos a nosotros tampoco. - te estoy hablando imbecil, repite lo que dijiste!-el rubio pareceia querer arrancarme la cabeza

-¿eres sordo? Ella ciega y ustedes sordos?- solo senti la enorme mano del chico en mi pecho empujarme, y vaya empujon, con mi espalda golpee el cofre y se hizo una nueva aboyadura, como fue que me empujo?!

-eres un imbecil! No voy a pagarte nada, puedes irte al mismisimo infierno idiota!- dijo la chica que habia causado todo este problema.

-Tranquilos, solo es un mal entendido, Emmett, Jasper llevense a Edward.- Emmett y Jasper estaban a cada uno de mis lados, a la defensiva, me tomaron de los brazos y me alejaron de ahi.

-. Lo sentimos mucho, no te preocupes por el auto, nosotros lo arreglaremos.- Rosalie y Alice se quedaron para tranquilizar un poco las cosas, pero desde cuando Rosalie se disculpa? No deberia de estarse disculpando con ellos, ellos son los que deberian de estar pidiendo perdon y arreglando mi coche.

-¿Que demonios pasa contigo Edward?- Jasper, trataba de controlar mi ira, si, ese es su don, controlar las emociones de los demas. -. Pudiste ponernos en evidencia a todos, si perdias el control...

- No soy un neofito, puedo controlarme! Deja de estar interviniendo con mi estado quieres- trataba de relajarme, tome mis cosas y comence a caminar por el pasillo hacia mi salon de clases, Matematicas, que fastidio

-haz estado muy insoportable estos dias, nada te parece, todo te molesta, el golpe no fue gran cosa, hiciste una tormenta en un vaso de agua- Que Emmett se pusiera serio y filosofico era raro y lo hacia pocas veces, solo cuando se ameritaba.- la chica se disculpo y estubo dispuesta a responder por el daño. Te viste como una nena histerica en sus dias.

-Alguno de ustedes tiene la clase de matematicas conmigo- quize cambiar de tema, para ya aligerar el ambiente y distraerme claro, porque si seguia pensando lo suscedido, terminaria matando a alguien.

- no, yo tengo español- Emmet me palmeo la espalda- los dejo mi salon esta del otro lado.

-yo tengo biologia con Alice, nos vemos en el almuerzo- me detuve al llegar al salon que me correspondia- portate bien- el siguio caminando hasta su clase.

- bien, aqui vamos de nuevo- entre al salon y ya habia alumnos, pronto comenzaria la clase asi que tome asiento hasta el fondo.

Los minutos pasaban al igual que mi mal genio, ya estaba mas tranquilo, hasta que aparecio por la puerta la causante de mi ira esa mañana, junto a ella estaba el chico enorme, recorrieron la habitacion con la mirada buscando donde sentarse, hasta que se toparon con mi mirada. La chica fue la primera en desviarla, toco el brazo del chico y ambos caminaron entre los asientos y escritorios.

-bien chicos, guarden silencio, vamos a comenzar la clase, mi nombre es Patrick Johnson y sere su maestro surante todo el semestre, todos aqui estamos porque queremos aprender asi que si no lo vas a hacer lesido que me tengan respeto y a su compañoeros y no entren a clase, no pasa nada, tienen un limite de faltas de tres, rebasando esas faltas no tienen derecho a examen final, alguna duda?- alfin alguien que se pone estricto- bien comencemos entonces.

Uno a uno nos fue preguntando nuestros nombres y nuestras expectativas para el futuro, de esa manera supe que la golpeadora de coches se llama Isabella Swan y el chico enorme Peter Coulson.

La clase transcurrio sin ningun problema, el profesor realmente sabia de lo que hablaba y le gustaba vernos trabajar y que participaramos en clase. Al salir se quedaron hasta el ultimo como yo, por un momento pense que me estaban esperando para reclamarme o algo, pero no, solo voltearona verme y salieron. No preste mas atencion y sali. En mis siguiente clases no hubo nada de extraordinario, solo en dos mas me tope con el chico rubio, Ronie Swan, es su nombre y es hermano de Isabella y dos de las chicas que iban tambien en la camioneta, Eleonor Streep y Maria Rodriguez. Obviamente tuvimos una mini pelea de miradas, pero de ahi no paso.

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo fui a la cafeteria para encontrarme con mis hermanos que se encontraban en una mesa al fondo con sus bandejas en lo minimo, para disimular, me sente al lado de Rosalie, que me dio una mirada hostil

-ya se te paso el coraje?- su tono no era mas que sarcasmo- pudiste meternos en problemas, de diste cuenta de eso?- ahora su tono era de enojo pero muy, muy, muy contenido, haciendo que todo se escuchara en un susurro.

- ya deja de molestar, no paso nada- fue todo lo que dije antes de ser interrumpido por el alboroto de Isabella y su grupito de amigitos que iban entrando a la cafeteria, venian riendo a carcajadas.

-imbecil- me sorprendio mucho escuchar aquello por parte de Jasper.

-quien es imbecil?- le pregunto Emmett

-Ronie Swan- contesto Jasper como si hubiera pronunciado una groseria

-¿Que paso?- Jasper comenzaba a afectarnos con la ira que desprendia.

-En clase de biologia nos acomodaron en parejas y el profesor lo puso con Alice, el idiota no dejo de coquetearle y tocarla- Jasper volteo a ver a Alice, se veia realmente apenada, me sorprende que ella haya permitido tal avance del chico Swan, todos sabes lo mucho que ama a Jasper, por eso, no pudimos evitar las miradas de sorpresa didrigidas a ella.

-Alice?!- Emmett fue el encagado de dar aconocer su sorpresa

- No es asi Jasper, el solo estaba siendo amable- el rostro de Alice nos decia que estaba avergonzada, pero al mismo tiempo se veia triste- jamas hemos tenido amigos, el fue amable y simpatico...quisiera tener almenos un amigo

-el no quiere ser tu amigo! Senti todo lo que el estaba sientiendo, cuando te toco y cuando le sonreiste! Nada fue con intencion de ser tu amigo! Quiere mas!- Jasper podia perder el control si esto no paraba. Alice volteo a ver al grupito escandaloso- te gusta?

-no! Claro que no! Te amo a ti- Alice trato de Acariciarle el rostro pero Jasper se alejo.

- ahorita que volteaste a verlo senti... no me mientas Alice...por favor- el rostro de Jasper se desfiguro ante el dolor de poder perder a Alice.

-Jasper- su voz era solo un susurro.- te amo a ti

-Eso no contesta mi pregunta- Tomo sus cosas y se apresuro a la salida, Alice lo sigui unos cuantos pasos mas atras.

-es el primer dia y ya estan creando problemas- Emmett estaba serio y se veia realmente preocupado.- no puedo imaginar como terminara esto.


	4. provocaciones y consecuencias

Edward Pov

Habia pasado ya un mes desde nuestro inicio de rivalidad entre el grupo de Swan y amigos y nosotros, era una guerra de haber quien podia mas, quien molestaba mas etc.

Cometimos el gran error de caer en provocaciones en clase de gimnasia, el profesor estaba haciendo pruebas para integrar al equipo de americano y Ronie y Peter fueron los primeron en levantar la mano para hacer las pruebas, eran extraordinarios, Peter aplico para defensa y ninguno puedo pasar de el, era como un muro y Ronie quedo como corredor lateral, corre con agilidad y esquibo muy bien a quien intento derribarlo. Otros chicos tambien participaron pero no fueron buenos y al final solo quedaron Peter, Ronie y otros dos chicos.

-alguien mas hara las pruebas?- estabamos por terminar la clase.

-no todos tienen la capacidad- Emmett se tenso al ver que el comentario iba dirigido a nosotros tres.

- ni la fuerza, pocos son como nosotros- ese fue el comentario detonante, Emmett se puso de pie y se acerco al entrenador, obviamente Jasper y yo le seguimos. El entrenador nos dio el equipo de proteccion a los tres y nos los colocamos.

- bien, Emmett Cullen, me gustas para defensa, Peter, en posicion- ambos se colocaron frente a frente, en cunclillas y esperando la señal para comenzar. El entrenador toco el silbato y en segundos...Emmett estaba en el suelo, no pudo hacer ningun movimiento cuando Peter lo tacleo.

-eres debil, no eres nada- Peter se habia acercado a susurrarle lo peor que podian decirle a Emmett que era debil. Ambos se volvieron a colocar en posicion de defensa, sono el silbato y ambos chocaron, ninguno cayo, se mantenian torso contra torso, el cesped debajo de sus pies comenzaba a desprenderse del suelo por la fuerza que estaban ejerciendo. Supongo que Emmett se estaba controlando para no mandarlo del otro lado del campo. Hasta que Emmett en un rapido movimiento se desprendio y coloco su hombro en el vientre de Peter, lo levantoto y lo estrello en el suelo.

-bien hecho! Estas dentro del equipo Cullen- el entrenador se acerco a ambos palmeo la espalda de Emmett y le dio la mano a Peter para que se levantara, este se quito el casco y por un momento pense que se le hecharia encima a Emmett y comenzarian a golpearse, pero no sucedio, al contrario, lo vio y despues sonrio, regreso a donde estaba Ronie igual con una sonrisa siniestra.

Jasper y Edward los probare para linebackers- nos colocamos en posicion Ronie se ofrecio para tratar de detenernos al igual que otro de los chicos recien ingresado al equipo, Mike, el quarterback se posiciono, sono el silbato y la jugada comenzo, ninguno de nosotros estaba en cero en cuanto al conocimiento del deporte, a Emmet le encantaba y muchas veces en casa jugabamos entre nosotros, claro que no es lo mismo, aqui teniamos que controlarnos.

Para el final de la clase ya eramos parte del equipo, las chicas al enterarse nos gritaron hasta de lo que nos ibamos a morir, como habiamos sido tan irracionales, y tan hombres de las cavernas, ahora no nos quedaba de otra que seguir finguiendo.

-como le fue chicos?- Esme nos estaba esperando en la sala arreglando los floreros. -que paso? Porque esas caras?- como la buena madre que era se preocupaba por nosotros apesar de todo.

-los tres idiotas se unieron al equipo de americano de la escuela- Rosalie aun estab muy molesta

-Que hicieron que!?- Carlisle venia llegando de su turno en el hospital del pueblo

-Que fue lo que paso chicos?- Esme estaba igual de sorprendida, pero se mostraba mas condesendiente.

-Los imbeciles del Peter y Ronie nos retaron, no podiamos dejar que nos ganaran, teniamos que demostrarles de lo que somos capaces de hacer- Emmett trato de defender nuestras acciones, pero la manera en que lo dijo, nos hizo parecer un trio de niñatos

-si, eres capaz de matar a alguno de ellos si no controlas tu fuerza- Carlisle no parecia muy contento.

-podremos con esto Carlisle, ademas, hay algo que no me gusta de estos chicos, Peter derrumbo a Emmett casi sin ningun esfuerzo- Jasper tenia razon, algo no estaba bien

-estan realmente alucinando, ustedes se desconcentran facilmente cuando estan ellos cerca, su instinto de macho cavernicola puede mas con ustedes que no se concentran y parecen simples humanos- Podra Rosalie tener razon?- por cierto, esas castigado Emmett, por idiota, no habra sexo en tres semanas- dio media vuelta desaparecio por las escaleras, con Emmett detras tratando de disculparse y le revocaran el castigo.

-Que pasa Alice? Estas extrañamente muy quieta y seria- Esme se acerco a ella y la abrazo, tratando de reconfortarla, sea lo que sea que le preocupe.

-Nada, es solo que...no he tenido ni una solo vision desde hace tiempo y me siento extraña- Alice se acurruco mas en los brazos de Esme

-Desde hace cuanto que no tienes visiones?- Carlisle tomo una de sus libretas y comenzo a tomar nota.

- Hara tres semanas que tuve la ultima-

- De que trato?-

-Edward con una chica, pero no vi quien era, el se veia feliz, por eso te dije que ahora te gustaria ir a la escuela- volteo a verme, se veia triste por la situacion- crees que ya no regrese mi don?

-No sabria que decirte Alice, tendria que estudiar el caso, investigar si algun otro vampiro ha perdido su don despues de tantos años- Carlisle tomo una actitud seria y profesional.

Al siguiente dia en clase de matemáticas, el profesor comenzo una dinamica en parejas, desgraciadamente me toco con Isabella Swan. Todos los alumnos comenzaron a moverse para poder estar con sus parejas, excepto yo, no me movi de mi lugar ni un milimetro, me negaba a trabajar con ella, en ese momento senti que la silla a un lado mio se movio, dirigi mi mirada hacia el lugar y me tope con la mirada chocolatosa de Swan.

-bien, se que esto no te agrada y a mi tampoco, pero no voy a poner en riesgo mi calificacion por un pleito de niños, comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, pero podemos hacer una especie de tregua solo para la materia esta bien?- me miraba expectante con la mano extendida en señal de paz.

-de acuerdo, pero esto no cambiara nada fuera de este salon, entendido- tome su mano y espere respuesta

- entendido- sonrio y dimos una pequeña sacudida a nuestras manos. El trabajo resulto ser de lo mas sencillo, pude darme cuenta que era una chica lista, algo simpatica pero tambien algo mimada, nada que no pudiera aguantar; nadie podria superar a Alice en cuanto a personas mimadas. Nos pusimos de acuerdo para terminar el trabajo en mi casa, ni loco pisaba la casa donde vivia el perro de Ronie.

-bien, nos vemos al finalizar clases en el estacionamiento- Isabella se despidio y siguio caminando por el pasillo a su siguiente clase.

Yo segui el rumbo contrario, sali del edificio y me dirigi al campo de football, no entraria a la siguiente clase, biologia, habria practica que incluia sangre, asi que preferia evitarla.

- no la vuelvas a tocar!- Era la voz de Jasper

- y si es ella quien me lo pide- y esa era de Ronie, demonios, me apresure para llegar a donde se encontraban. Estaban frente a frente, solo unos centimetros los separaban. Jasper tomo a Ronie de la playera y Ronie solamente sonrio engreidamente, no trato de defenderse

-ella me ama a mi y solo a mi- la voz de Jasper era apenas un susurro, un susurro tenso y lleno de ira

- estas seguro? - Ronie realmente no tenia instinto de supervivencia.

-Jasper, sueltalo, no vale la pena- senti que si no intervenia a tiempo, esto terminaria en tragedia- sueltalo- habia alumnos cerca y ya le habian avisado al prefecto, asi que no tardaria en llegar- viene alguien Jasper, sueltalo.- no hizo caso a mi advertencia

-Que pasa aqui jovenes, señor Hale, haga el favor de soltar al señor Swan ahora mismo- - ambos acompañenme a mi oficina, tambien esta involucrado en esto señor Cullen? Los tres conmigo- empredimos el viaje hasta aquella apretada oficina.

- me pueden explicar que esta pasando? Los profesores se han quejado de esta...competencia entre todos ustedes, los estan fastidiando, no dejan que una clase transcurra normalmente sin que ustedes, hayan hecho un comentario o llevado a cabo acciones que perjudiquen al otro. Y no solo me refiero a ustedes tres, si no a todo su grupito...si esto sigue tendremos que pedirles a sus padres que se presente para arreglar esto de alguna manera.

-lo sentimos mucho, no volvera a suceder- trate de disculparme, jamas en todos los años que llevamos asistiendo a alguna escuela nos habiamos metido en esta clase de problemas, practicamente estabamos comportandonos como adolecentes comunes.

-eso espero señor Cullen- pueden retirarse, pero han quedado advertidos-

-si señor- contestamos al unisono.

Cuando salimos de aquella oficina, ya nos esperaban todos.

-que paso?- Rosalie fue la primera en abordarnos.

-nada, solo fue un malentendido- trate de quitarle peso a la situacion

- siempre es un maldito mal entendido con ustedes- Peter contesto de manera agresiva, dio un paso hacia nosotros de manera amenazadora.

- nosotros?! ustedes fueron los primeros en causar problemas y me estoy hartando- Emmett hizo lo mismo que Peter.

- quieres arreglar esto de una vez por todas - cada vez se acercaban mas, esto no acabaria bien

- bien- Emmett dio un paso para atras, hizo como si se fuera a dar media vuelta pero levanto su brazo en un puño y lo estampo en el pomulo izquierdo de Peter, este se trastavillo hacia la pared, rapidamente se recupero y regreso el golpe, fue muy rapido como todo paso. En poco tiempo Jasper y Ronie se encontraban golpeandose de la misma manera que Emmet y Peter, las chicas gritaron para que se detuvieran, trate de intervenir pero era imposible, todos habiamos explotado, me preocupaba que Jasper y Emmett en algun mome nto no controlaran su fuerza y terminaran realmente lastimando a alguien.

Con el escandalo que se creo pronto estabamos rodeados por alumnos, pronto algun maestro se presentaria y estariamos en graves, graves problemas. Y como predicador, los pensamientos de entrenador llegaron a mi, se abrio paso entre la multitud de alumnos y trato de separar a Emmett y Peter pero fue en vano, lo intento con Ronie y Jasper y fu igual, en poco tiempo mas maestros se hicieron presentes, nadie podia con ellos, comenzaron a avanzar por el pasillo, topaban con paredes, con casilleros, nada podia detenerlos. Las chicas solo pedian y gritaban que se detuvieran, Alice trato de acercarse a Jasper y tratar de separarlo, pero solo recibio un empujon y cayo, creo que Jasper se dio cuenta de esto y ataco con mas ira a Ronie.

- fue suficiente! detenganse ahora ustedes dos! Ronie, Peter ahora- Isabella se mostraba impotente y su tono de voz no dejaba que hubiera replicas.- AHORA!

Inmediatamente Peter y Ronie dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se acercaron a Isabella que los veia furiosa, enfrente de ellos se colocaron Eleonor, Maria y Anne, esta ultima llego dos semanas despues de que toda esta rivalidad comenzara, como buena amiga, tambien nos tomo odio.

-esta sin ningun rasguño- Anne se quedo viendo sorprendida a Jasper- no sangras- ok...esto es grave... tome del brazo a Jasper para que volteara y no lo siguieran viendo. Alice saco una mascada negra de su bolso y se la dio a Jasper para simular que se cubria alguna herida. Rosalie hizo lo mismo con Emmett

Peter y Ronie si mostraban cortes en el rostro por los golpes producidos, labios rotos, un pomulo abierto al igual que alguna ceja.

- terminaron?- el director habia llegado- siganme, todos.

Y asi fue, los 11 le seguimos hasta su oficina, nos hizo pasar, nosotros fuimos los primeros y despues ellos, todos detras de Isabella.

-Alguien me puede explicar que fue lo que paso?- el director estaba serio y molesto, espero a que alguien contestara.

-nada, director solo fue...

- no te atrevas a decir que fue un malentendido- Peter la vio con odio, su voz era un susurro contenido.

-entonces que fue señor Coulson...sus padres ya fueron notificados de este lamentable suceso, esperaremos a que lleguen para discutir las repercusiones que esto tendra. Sientense.

Las chicas tomaron asiento, mientras que nosotros permanesimos de pie detras de ellas, no volvimos a dirigir ni una mirada hacia elllos, ni ellos a nosotros, trate de leerles la mente, pero me fue imposible, fue como si sus mentes estuvieran en blanco, no pensaban en nada. Pasaron 20 minutos cuando llamaron a la puerta.

- director, los señores Cullen estan aqui- informo la secretaria

- hagalos pasar- el director orden los papeles que leia y los dejo a una lado.

- Buenas tardes señor director-

- Buenas tardes señores Cullen, lamento haberlos hecho venir hasta aca, pero, esto no puede seguir asi.-

- No se preocupe, entendemos- Carlisle no volteo a ver a todos, su rostro mostraba descepcion y verguenza.

- Si no les molesta, esperaremos a que llegue su tutora- dijo señalando al grupo de Isabella

- claro, no hay problema- Esme volteo a verlos y les sonrio maternalmente. Rosalie y Alice se levantaron de sus asientos y se los cedieron a nuestrso padres.

No tuvimos que esperar mucho, a los pocos minutos la puerta sono nuevamente y la secretaria, la señora Cope, anuncio a la madre de Ronie e Isabella

-buenas tardes señora Swan, lamento hacerla venir, pero era necesario

- no se preocupe, lamento llegar hasta ahora, trate de venir lo mas rapido posible.- volteo a ver a mis padres disculpandose.

La señora Swan, era una mujer hermosa, como la hija, eran muy parecidas, cabello castaño, ojos chocolatosos, piel blanca y tersa, venia vestida con traje sastre, supongo que venia de su trabajo.

-no se preocupe- contesto Esme

- bien, los hecho venir, por que esto ya no puede continuar, los jovenes no pueden dejar que una sola clase tenga continuidad, cada que pueden se hacen comentarios ofensivos, los maestros ya no saben que hacer, pero lo que hoy sucedio fue el colmo de todo, las agreciones fisicas no seran toleradas en esta institucion, apenas esta mañana el prefecto habia hablado con Jasper, Ronie y Edward, al parecer no les importo. La rivalidad existente entre estos dos grupos ya no puede seguir o tendremos que tomar medidad extremas y definitivas, antes de que alguien salga lastimado.

-Por supuesto que entendemos esto, y no sabe como lamentamos la situacion, nos sorpende mucho la actitud de mis hijos, jamas, habian hecho algo asi, pero le aseguro que habra concecuencias de sus actos y apoyaremos cualquier decision que usted tome- Carlisle tenia razon, jamas nos habiamos comportado de esta manera.

-estoy completamente deacuerdo, apoyaremos cualquier decision que usted tome- Renne Swan dirigio una significativa mirada a sus hijos y los demas chicos- o no?!

-si mama

-si señora Swan- contestaron al mismo tiempo.

- bien, para empezar, causaron daños a la propiedad denla escuela, por lo que tendran que cubrirse los gastos y para que escarmienten, todos haran servicio social ala escuela...despues de pasar dos semanas en casa, todos estan suspendidos.- todos levanatamos nuestras miradas de sorpresa, no podiamos creerlo, jamas habiamos sido suspendidos,

-oh dios- Esme estaba igual de sorprendida.

-lo lamento, pero tambien los demas alumnos deben de ver que este tipo de comportamiento se castiga severamente y...debo agregar que todos estan en la cuerda floja, si algo como lo que paso hoy se repite o si se ofenden una vez mas en alguna clase, seran expulsados definitivamente de la institucion. Ok?

- ok- todos en la habitacion contestaron,

-vere que alguien se haga cargo de las reparaciones y les hara saber de cuanto sera la cuenta- el director dijo que era todo lo que se tenia que tratar y se despidio Carlisle, Esme y la señora Swan.

Ellos fueron los primeros en salir, todos detras de su tutora y en fila. Despues fuimos nosotros detras de nuestros padres, salimos al estacionamiento, ahi esta la señora Swan con todos a su alrededor

-por supuesto que le dire a tu padre Isabella! Que demonios estaban pensando?! Estaran castigados por años, no mas tarjetas de credito, no mas coches, viajaran en el autobus de la escuela, no mas fiestas y por supuesto no mas La push, Isabella, dame el maldito telefono te estoy hablando- creo que si esta enojada, Isabella le extendio el telefono y comenzo a replicar

- pero la fiesta de este sabado se lleva planeando por semanas, no puedo faltar- Me dio un poco de gracia como refunfuño y golpeo el suelo con su pequeño pie.

-una fiesta? No nos invitaste- Ronie parecia muy ofendido

- llevo semana llendo y siempre los invito y siempre me dicen que no, ya no les iba a rogar-

- pero somos tus mejores amigo, no nos puedes cambiar por un monton de...-

- ya fue suficiente! Todos a casa ahora- todos subieron a sus respectivos coches y salieron del estacionamiento.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Carlisle nos dirigio a la sala, ahi estallo todo

- es incrible el comportamiento tan inmaduro de todos ustedes! Como es posible que se agarraran a golpes con otros, pudieron matarlos, se dan cuenta de la gravedad del asunto?!- Carlisle realmente estaba furioso.- en que estaban pensando?!

- no estaban pensando, ese es el problema- Esme estaba descepcionada

- lo sentimos mucho, no sabemos que paso, la situacion nos sobrepaso...ellos siempre estan ahi, metiendose con nosotros, no nos temen, no guardan distancia y eso...nos descontrola- Emmett se veia afectado por la situacion

- esto no puede seguir chicos- Alice hablo por primera vez- Jasper, Ronie solo te provoca, nada de lo que te ha dicho es cierto y tu debes de estar seguro de eso, te amo, solo a ti y si tu realmente me crees y confias en mi, el no tendra nada con que molestarte y posiblemente esto acabe.- tenia razon, esas dudas de Jasper era lo que Swan utilizaba para fastidiar.-

- y yo te amo a ti Alice, con toda mi alma, me enloquece pensar que puedas dejarme...el...el me hace dudar... el es diferente. Y temo que eso te guste.- Ambos juntaron sus frentes, Alice acaricio su rostro con ternura y amor.

-jamas te voy a dejar mi Jazz, jamas, tu eres todo lo que necesito y lo que amo, deja esos celos y esas inseguridades mi amor por que jamas te vas a deshacer de mi- ambos sonrieron y finalmente se besaron.

-entonces Emmett, tambien tienes inseguridades?- La voz de Carlisle tenia cierto tono de sarcasmo.

- no, ellos solo me hacen enfadar, tenemos ciertos limitantes y ellos...ellos lo pueden hacer todo y nos lo restriegan en la cara, eso me molesta, que se burlen.- esto si era una sorpresa, Emmett tenia inseguridades como las de cualquier adolecente.


	5. Un excelente dia

Edward Pov

- ellos nos hacen sentir como cualquier otro adolecente- todos dirigieron sus miradas a mi, hacia mucho que no decia nada.

- lo que deberiamos hacer es alejarnos completamente de ellos, ya vimos lo que provocan en nosotros, asi que entra mas lejos esten mejor.- Rosalie se nota seria y preocupada, trate de ver en su mente pero estaba en blanco.

-tal vez deberiamos irnos por un tiempo- Alice seguia abrazada a Jasper- tener una segunda luna de miel, no Jazz?

-en pleno año escolar? no se Alice, no estoy seguro- Carlisle en su mente lo estaba considerando, Jasper era el que mas problemas estaba teniendo con esta situacion.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor, amor, podriamos intentarlo con estas dos semanas que tienen de suspension- Esme se acerco a Carlisle y lo abrazo.

- de acuerdo, tambien se iran Rosalie?- Emmett le dirigio una mirada suplicante, tambien queria irse

-si porque no?- ambos se abrazaron y besaron

- pero no iran con nosotros, todos sabemos que pasa entre ustedes cuando estan de "luna de miel", no paran, y no estoy dispuesto a soportarlo- la cara de susto de Jasper hizo que todos estallaramos en carcajadas.

-ustedes no lo hacen? Por eso estan teniendo problemas- Emmett les saco la lengua de manera muy infantil.

-bienes con nosotros Edward- sabia que Alice solo estaba siendo amable, esto era lo que no me gustaba de estar solo, ellos solo me invitaban por eso, porque estoy solo.

- ni loco, todos sabes que pasara en estas dos semanas...con los cuatro y nos estoy dispuesto a poner en riesgo la cordura de mi mente

-querras decir virginidad. Necesitas una mujer y pronto Eddie- con Emmett siempre era lo mismo, al parecer no podia pensar en nada mas que sexo.

-ya dejenlo en paz- Esme se acerco a mi y me abrazo, yo le devolvi el abrazo con el mismo amor que me mostraba, mi madre en muchos aspectos.

-aww no molesten al niño de mami!- le saque la lengua a Rosalie, por envidiosa

- y yo que? Se supone que soy tu hijo favorito!- lo ven, esta es una familia extraña, un momento estabamos hablando de sexo y al otro Emmett hacia berrinche.

- aw ven aqui mi niño grande - Esme me solto para dedicarle ahora todo su cariño a Emmett

-porque me cambias mama! Yo soy tu favorito!- jale a mi madre de un brazo para que soltara a Emmett, pero este la abrazo aun mas fuerte, impidiendo que me la robara.

-es mia! No la toques! Es mi mama!- la recien mencionada solo reia y acariciaba la cabeza de Emmett.

- bien, ya dejen a mi esposa en paz granujas, no olvidara el dolor de cabeza que provocaron hoy- Carlisle la jalo a sus brazos.

- que hiceron?- Nuestra madre se hizo la desentendida.

- que graciosa- la beso y volvio a dirigirse a nosotros.- sera mejor que vayan a ver lo de su viaje, supongo que tu te quedaras con nosotros Edward

-si, habra paz encuanto ellos se vayan-

-nos extrañaras Eddie, nos amas y no puede vivir sin nosotros- Emmett paso uno de sus brazos por encima de mi hombro y me obligo a foblar mi torso, de esta manera paso su puño por mi cabeza, alborotando aun mas mi cabello.

-no Emmet me despeinas!- termine soltandome- anda vete que Rosalie podria castigarte de nuevo.- subi las escaleras y fui directo a mi habitacion.

Tres horas despues Carlisle, Esme y yo estabamos en la puerta despidiendo a los dos felices parejas.

- y que haras estas dos semanas?- Esme tomo mi brazo e ingresamos a la casa.

- no lo se, acabo de ir a cazar, asi que no tengo necesidad. Ire a la biblioteca del pueblo, a ver que encuentro.

- deberias salir mas Edward, conoce alguna chica linda- solo sonrei y regrese a mi habitacion, coloque un cd y deje que sonara, asi fue toda la noche, coloque mis cds favoritos y espere a que amaneciera.

- Buenos dias Edward- Carlisle estaba preparando su maletin para iniciar su turno en el hospital.

- Buenos dias- me acerque al piano negro de cola y comence a tocar la melodia favorita de Esme.

- Nos vemos en la noche amor- ambos caminaron hacia la puerta y se despidieron.- Amo esa melodia, es hermosa.

-Gracias mama- segui tocando, no supe cuanto tiempo paso, cuando tocaba y componia se me iba el tiempo volando.

Cuando me di cuenta ya eran las 12:00 del medio dia, decidi dejar la musica de lado y sali hacia la biblioteca. El camino en coche es relativamente corto, asi que no tarde en llegar. Entre, salude a la bibliotecaria y me perdi entre los estantes de libro, era dificil para alguien como yo, que no duerme y que tengo edad suficiente para ser el abuelo del abuelo de tu abuelo, no haber leido tal vez la biblioteca entera. Recorri los pasillos repletos de libros buscando algo interesante y que ademas no haya leido antes, iba tan perdido en mis pensamientos; que golpee con mi pies algo en el suelo, inmediatamente dirigi mi mirada a el.

-enserio Cullen?-

- no puede ser- esto era increible, de todos los lugares existentes en el pueblo, tenia que estar aqui y tenia que haberla golpeado.-

- no te disculparas, me golpeaste- la vi y entre dientes me disculpe.

- lo siento, no ha sido mi intencion-

- no estas siendo sincero, asi que no te disculpo- espero que a Isabella no se le ocurra hacer un escandalo por esto.

- sera porque no fue completamente mi culpa? Que estabas haciendo en el suelo?- me recarge en una estanteria- existen aquellas grandes tablas de madera con patas, igual hechas de madera, la gente suele llamarlas mesas y con ellas vienen estos fantasticos asientos, llamdas sillas, las conoces? Quieres que te las presente?

- que gracioso!- me dedico aquel gesto con la manos que incluye el dedo medio.-

- uy que grosera!...no te vas a levantar y sentarte como la gente descente...en una mesa?!- no hizo ningun movimiento que idicara que levantaria.

-no, me gusta estar en el suelo,- volvio su vista al libro que tenia entre las manos.- supongo que ya no tendra caso terminar el trabajo de Matematicas no?- me sente enfrente de ella, igual en el suelo.

- no supongo que no...mis hermanos se fueron del pueblo, por lo menos esas dos semanas de vacaciones forzadas.- estire mi cuello hacia atras tratando de ver los libros que tenia a mi espalda y tome cualquiera.

-mi hermano y Peter tambien, mama los envio con una tia en Washington, necesitaba ayuda con algunos arreglos a su casa. Asi que estaremos en paz.- volteo a verme y me dedico una sonrisa, realemnte era mu bella, ahora le estaba prestando atencion, su cabello largo recogido en una coleta, su piel blanca y tersa, sus curvas en donde deben de estar, ni mas, ni menos... bellisima.- que tanto me ves Cullen?

-Edward, dime Edward y nada, solo que...eres diferente a tu amigos y hermanos, no eres problematica-

- creo que tu tampoco lo eres...pero aun asi me debes una disculpa sincera- y ahi estaba otra vez, esa sonrisa que comenzaba a encantarme.- tengo hambre, te aprece si te disculpas invitandome algo de comer?

- de acuerdo,- me puse de pie enseguida y le ofreci una mano para ayudarla a levantarse- tregua?

- tregua- tomo mi mano yse levanto- a donde iremos?

- hay un pequeño restaurante casi a las afueras del pueblo o quieres ir a Port Angeles?

- no, esta bien el restaurante, no puedo salir del pueblo por nada del mundo. No te castigaron?

- no, no estuve involucrado en la pelea asi que no fue tan duro para mi

-mi mama agarro parejo con nosotros, dice que pudimos evitar la pelea. Lo que no entiende es que nadie puede parar a esos dos cinado de golpes se trata

- tu lo hiciste...ninguno pudo fisicamente separarlos y tu solo les gritaste que se detuvieran-

- me quieren mucho, hemos estado juntos desde siempre y soy la mas chica de todos asi que son como mis hermanos mayores y me protegen mucho- llegamos hasta mi auto y le habri la puerta del copiloto, di la vuelta y me subi del lado del conductor.- lamento lo de tu auto aquel primer dia, creo que eso fue lo que provoco toda esta guerra.

- si bueno, creo que no tu vista nada que ver, fue un accidente y te disculpaste, ofreciste pagar los daños y...yo no lo tome muy bien...me excedi con todo lo que te dije...asi que si hay un culpable tal vez sea yo; lo siento- desvie la vista del camino y la mire, para que viera que realmente lo sentia.

- de acuerdo fue culpa de ambos, deberiamos de hacer algo para arreglar todo este desastre.

- que tienes en mente?

- no lo se, tengo tanta habmbre que no puedo pensar claramente, en mi cabeza solo hay comida, comida yy mas comida- solte una carcajada Isabella realmente es extraordinaria.- no te rias podria terminar comiendote si no te das prisa.

- ok ok tranquila canibal, ya llegamos, estacionamos y salimos del auto, escogimos mesa y pronto la mesera se acerco a tomar nuestra orden. Isabella debia estar realmente hambrienta ya que no pidio uno o dos platos fuertes, pidio 3 con entradas cada uno y su postre. Yo solo pedi algo sencillo y no tan grande, solo para fingir.

- y...como es que tus hermanos son pareja entre ellos...disculpa es solo que es muy extraño-

- si lo se, todos somos adoptados, los primero en llegar fuimos Alice, Emmett y yo- disfrace un poco la verdad- despues ya mas grandes, llegaron Rosalie y Jasper, estabamos lo suficientemente mayores como para ya no verlos como hermanos, ya no le teniamos miedo a las niñas y que se nos pegaran los piojos, asi que solo paso.- me sentia un poco mal por mentirle, pero no podia decirle la verdad, la verdad de nuestra naturaleza.

- me imagino...pero son realmente tan diferentes, Rosalie se ve fria y Emmett todo amor y cariño, Jasper siempre esta muy silencio y en paz y Alice es hiperactiva y habla hasta por los codos- me le quede viendo sorprendido de todo lo que me dijo.- soy buena observando

- digamos que se complementan- no se como explicarlo

- no hay necesidad, ten entiendo, a mi me gustaria encontrar a alguien que me complemente- su mirada se volvio nostalgica

- eso quiere decir que no hay novio

- exacto...tu tienes novia?

- no, aun no encuentro quien me complemente- creo que eso sono muy sugerente

Pasamos tres horas en aquel restaurante platicando de lo que nos gusta, lo que odiamos, me hablo de como conocio a sus amigos, sus padres separados, etc. Tambien le conte algunas cosas, claro que no aquellas que incluian la palabra vampiro de por medio. Isabella literalmente devoro cada uno de sus platillos, cuando pedimos la cuenta se ofrecio apagar sus cosas

-ni lo piense, yo te invite asi que yo pago

- me invite sola, ademas, tu apenas y tocaste tu comida, la que se atasco fui yo asi que me toca la mitad.

- claro que no, ya no insistas.

Despues unos minutos mas de pelea, se resigno y termin epagando yo. Volvimos al auto e ibamos en camino cuando pasamos frente a una heladeria.

- compremos un helado si?- su emocion era como la de un niño en navidad,mobviamente no pude decirle que no, estacione y bajamos. Depues de todo lo que comio en el restaurante queria helado.

- bienvenidos gustan ordenar?- la dependienta detras del mostrador sonreia en extremo y sus pensamientos hacia mi eran muy...sucios.

- si quiero una banana split doble porfavor, Edward tu quieres algo?- estaba sacando su billetera pero fui mas rapido y termine pagando- eso no se vale, ya pagaste tu la cena, me tocaba a mi

- jamas quedamos en eso...no quiero nada gracias- le sonrei a la empleada y su ritmo cardiaco se disparo.

- has de pensar que soy una troglodita- Isabella se acerco a la ventanilla para escoger los sabores de su helado.- fresa, chocolate, zarzamora y platano con nuez y chocolate por favor y le pone cerezas extra.-

-jamas podria pensar algo asi, pero si comes asi siempre...como te mantienes tan delgada?

- tengo un metabolismo asi- trono sus dedos- ademas de que hago un poco de ejercicio, todos lo hacemos, asi que nos damos el lujo de comer lo que sea.

Cuando el helado estuvo en sus manos le brillaron aun mas aquellos ojos chocolatosos, nos sentamos en la banqueta de la calle a un lado del auto hasta que se lo acabo, durante ese tiempo nos conocimos aun mas, era extremadamente inteligente, interesante, habia leido libros que jamas pense que a alguien, aparte de mi, les gustara, se veia hermosa cuando no le parecia algun comentario que yo hacia acerca de alguno de sus personajes favoritos, fruncia el ceño y arrugaba su nariz, pero en ningun momento dejo de comer aquel gran, no, aquel gigantesco helado.

Su celular sono cuando ya iba a dejarla asu casa. Era su madre preguntando donde estaba. Llegamos 5 minutos despues, se despidio, bajo del auto y entro corriendo a su casa, yo maneje de regreso a la mia con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, ella no era como la habia imaginado, queria volver a pasar un dia como este, solo esperaba que cuando regresaran nuestros hermanos y amigos volvieramos a los problemas.


	6. momento icomodo

Edward Pov

Habian pasado ya dos dias de aquella...cita? No se como referirme a la salida con Isabella, no fue para nada romantica o si? ella se la habia pasado comiendo y hablando, yo jugando con la comida y escuchandola...si fue una cita o una salida de amigo? No eramos amigo o si? Que estoy haciendo? Paresco adlecente hormoneado pensando en la chica que le gusta...Isabella me gusta? No es igual a su hermano o sus amigos, ella es burna persona.

-Que haces Edward?- Esme venia entrando a la sala, donde me econtraba, sentado en el banquillo del piano- hace rato que te detuviste, todo bien?

- si, si to bien...- dude en preguntarle o no, jamas he tenido una experiencia similar para comparar- Esme como sabes si te gusta una chica?- la aludida dejo de hacer lo que hacia para verme con sorpresa

-te gusta alguien?- susurro

-No lo se, por eso te pregunto, hace unos dias estuve con ella toda la tarde, hablamos, comio y vaya que comio, volvio a comer y seguimos hablando, tenemos mucho en comun, nos gustan muchas cosas a los dos y parece ser muy diferente a su hermano y amigos- jamas deje de ver las teclas del piano y de sonreir mientras recordaba aquel dia.

-hablamos de Isabella Swan?- solo asenti- ustedes jamas se quejaron de ella, solo de hermano y del amigo, solo aquel dia que golpeo tu auto. Estas pensando en ella?- de nuevo, solo asenti- llevas pensando en ella mucho?

-desde aquel dia-

- entonces puede ser que si, te gusta Isabella Swan, porque no la vuelves a invitar a salir?- se acerco y se recargo en pieno, cuando la vi movio sus cejas de arriba a abajo y sonreia de oreja a oreja, no pude eviatrlo asi que me reia a carcajadas.

- no tengo su numero para marcarle e invitarla- dije despues de haberme tranquilizado.

- mejor aun, ve a su casa, la ves y la invitas- se lenato y me jalo de un brazo para que me pusiera de pie- ve ahora mismo, se bueno y un cabellero, levala temprano a su casa y podras tener de tu lado a su madre- me jalo hasta la salida de la casa, me llevo hasta el coche y abrio la puerta, practicamente me empujo dentro de el, cerro la puerta- que te vaya bien, disfruta mucho.- regreso a la casa y cerro la puerta.

Me quede sentado sin hacer nada durante algunos segundo, todo habia sido demasiado rapido, la actitud de Esme como complice, termine riendome como nunca antes, encedi el auto y sali rumbo a la casa de Isabella.

Cuando ya estaba cerca el olor a licantropo inundo mis fosas nasales, no sabia que estaban haciendo aqui, normalennte no se aparecen por el pueblo, por el acuerdo que existe con nosotros. Si, si, si hombres lobos y vampiros, Forks es un pueblo lleno de sorpresas. Cuando llegue a la cochera de Isabella habia otros dos coches y aroma de perro era mas fuerte, ellos estaban aqui.

Pense mucho si me bajaba o no, pero...y si le hacian daño? no lo pense dos veces, me baje del auto, camine hacia la puerta y toque. Las voces dentro de la casa se detuvieron

- ya voy- fue Isabella la que contesto

- no espera habro yo- esa era la voz de un hombre

- ya estoy a medio camino jake- en ese momento habrio la puerta con un chico moreno detras de ella- Edward!- fue increible sentir sus brazos rodearme, no crei que ya contaramos con ese tipo de confianza, automaticamente mis brazos rodearon su pequeña cintura.- lo siento- se separo de mi y pude como sus mejillas se coloreban de un intenso color rojo.- pasa pasa, estan aqui unos amigo de la push, como estoy castigada ellos han venido.

Me tomo de la mano y me jalo hasta estar en la sala, el tal Jake jamas despego su mirada de mi, al igual que yo no lo hice. Al entrar a la sala el olor a perro se volvio tan insoportable que tuve que dejar de respirar, asi que ahora me tocaba fingir que respiraba. Toda la sala estaba repleta de Quiletes y todos tenian puesta su vista en nuestras manos entrelazadas, por instinto aprete un poco mas su mano, sin hacerle daño claro.

-chicos el es Edward Cullen, estamos juntos en la escuela- Isabella tampoco me solto la mano ni cuando se sento, por lo que me tuve que sentar con ella- el es Jacob, Quil, Embry, Sam y Paul son de la reserva Quilete, haz ido a la reserva?- como decirle que tenemos prohibida la entrada a ese lado del pueblo?

-no...ammm...no somos muy fanaticos de...la playa- no eramos fanaticos a los licantropos.

- no puede ser! Yo amo la playa, me encanta estar en el agua, nada y todo eso, es increible...deberiamos ir- el sonrojo que comenzaba a gustarme volvio a aparecer.-digo...si quieres...o...si pudes...seria fantastico, puedo hacer que te guste la playa- su sonrojo era aun mas potente, se veia adorable.

-la porqueria no entra a nuestras tierras- se desbordaba odio en las palabras dichas por Paul.

- que? porqueria? Quien diablos te crees idiota?- Isabella me solto la mano para ponerse de pie

- esta bien, Isabella, tranquila,- me puse de pie junto a ella, los demas hicieron lo mismo por la cercania que tenia con ella, Paul parecia estar a punto de saltarme encima.- tal vez sea mejor que me vaya

- nooo!

- sera mejor que nosotros nos vayamos Bells,- Sam tomo el control de la situacion y tomo el brazo de Paul, como una advertencia.- venimos despues o si logras escapar de tu castigo ven a vernos ok? - todos se despidieron y salieron por la puerta, menos Jacob

- siento mucho lo que te dijo Paul- estaba avergonzada

- no te preocupes, no sabia que tenias visitas- mentiroso!- venia a ver si querias salir otra vez, no se, ir a comer o algo, pero tienes visita, asi que otro dia esta bien?


	7. conviviendo en la casa Swan I

Edward Pov

- sera mejor que nosotros nos vayamos Bells,- Sam tomo el control de la situacion y tomo el brazo de Paul, como una advertencia.- venimos despues o si logras escapar de tu castigo ven a vernos ok? - todos se despidieron-_TEN MUCHO CUIDADO CON LO QUE HACES CULLEN CUALQUIER "ERROR" E IREMOS POR TI Y TODO TU CLAN_- solo asenti hacia los pensamientos de amenza de Sam.

- siento mucho lo que te dijo Paul- estaba avergonzada

- no te preocupes, no sabia que tenias visitas- mentiroso!- venia a ver si querias salir otra vez, no se, ir a comer o algo, pero tienes visita, asi que otro dia esta bien?

- no, no te preocupes, puedes quedarte a cenar, mama y las chicas no tardan en llegar, te encantara lo juro- no podia decirle que no a aquellos bellos ojos

- no lo se, yo...no avise en casa- no queria irme pero esto seria muy incomodo con el perro aqui. En ese momento un auto se estaciono fuera de la casa, las risas de las mujeres eran estruendosas, se acercaron a la puerta y entraron, la señora Swan fue la primera en entrar.

-Cullen...pasa algo?- su mirada paso por todos nosotros

- no para nada, el es Jacob Black, mama, de la Push y Edward, de la escuela-

- si, lo vi aquella vez, que estan haciendo aqui...ambos-

- vinieron a visitarme y yo los he invitado a cenar, no hay problema verdad?- Creo que la especialidad de Isabella eran aquellos ojos de borrego a medio morir para convencer a las personas de hacer lo que ella quiera.

- claro que no, son mas que bienvenidos- se encamino al lado opuesto de la sala, supuse que era la cocina- Edward tu padres saben que estas aqui? No vayas a tener problemas...

- no se preocupe señora Swan, mi mama sabe que estoy aqui- le sonrei para que no tuviera duda de lo que le decia.

- excelente, de todos modos quisiera hablar con tu padres para que no haya malos entendidos...podria hablar a tu casa?-

-claro que si- Isabella tomo el telefono y me lo dio para marcr el numero, en cuanto comenzo a timbrar lo pase a la señora Swan.

- gracias...buenas noches señora Cullen habla Renne Swan la mdre de Isabella...- fue interrumpida- si, tambien de Ronie, quisiera disculparme por lo que ha estado pasando entre nuestros hijos...- deje de prestar atencion cuando Isabella me tomo de la mano y me hizo sentar en la barra desayunadora, Maria y Anne nos siguieron.

- alguien sabe donde se metio Eleonor?- Anne tomo una manzana al igual que Maria y Bella.

-. Si entro a la casa, pero se detuvo en la entrada viendo muy atentamente al otro chico que...-Maria vio toda la cocina, se lavanto y vio la estancia, la sala y regreso-tampoco esta el chico- su tono fue de resignacion- esta vez fue demasiado rapida, va mejorando- las tres rieron con complicidad.

- estaban hablando mal de nosotros?- en ese momento Eleonor y Jacob entraban a la cocina con las manos entrelazadas, Jacob no dejaba de verla embobado, por sus pensamientos supe que acababa de encontrar a su imprimacion, algun tipo de enamoramiento muy, muy, fuerte y al parecer era bien correspondido. Las tres no dejaban de verlos, esttaban muy sorpendidas.

- donde estaban?- Isabella fue la primera en reaccionar

- le mostraba a Jake la casa- contesto como si nada tomando dos manzanas y dandole una a Jacob- le mostrare el jardin trasero- ambos salieron por la puerta trasera, nadie dijo nada por unos minutos, parecian estar en shock

- bien, ya hable con tu madre Edward dijo que estaba bien que estuvieras aqui y que tuvieras cuidado para regresar, es una mujer muy agradable, invite a tus padres a cenar mañana...que les pasa?- Renne dirigio su vista a las tres chicas que seguian sorprendidas

- creo que Ely...ha roto su propio record para querdarse con algun chico.- Isabella fue la primera en romper este silencio. Renne inspiro profundamente y se llevo la mano a nariz y boca un gesto de real sorpresa.

- es enserio?

- asi parece mama...se tardara mucho la cena? muero de hambre...tienes hambre Edward?-

- no mucha la verdad

- haz de pensar que soy una tragona, el otro dia fue igual, no deje de comer en toda la cita- cita? Si habia sido una cita? Estupendo! Habiamos tenido una cita!

- claro que no, al contrario, he visto como muchas chicas cuidan todo lo que comen y tienen problemas alimenticios, tu no, eres...unica- mi sonrisa debia de ser gigantesca y deslumbrante.

- o vaya que es unica, ella sola puede acabar con una vaca completa- Creo que Maria iba por su tercera manzana

- creo que no es la unica capaz de eso- le apunte su nueva manzana, para hacer constar de lo que hablo.

- uh! Ya la defiende...eso me gusta- Anne estaba picando verduras para la cena junto con la señora Swan

-Isabella podrias comenzar a cocer la pasta para lasaña por favor y Maria haz lo mismo con la carne por favor, Edward ya haz pensado a que universidad iras?-

- he pensado en Darmounth, tienen un excelente programa de medicina- ya tenia mi titulo de medicina pero siempre que preguntaban esa era mi respuesta.

- medicina eh? Igual que tu padre-

- si, me enorgullece mucho ser su hijo y busco seguir sus pasos- no era del todo mentira, algun dia quisiera tener su autocontrol con respecto a la sangre

- medicina enserio?- Maria y Anne no dejaban de verme sorprendidas

- yo creo que es maravilloso, y mas que admires tanto a tu padre, yo aun no me decido que universidad, quiero estudiar Arquitectura, pero, como te dije aquel dia, tambien quisiera viajar por el mundo conocer maravillosos lugares-

- ya hemos hablado de esto Bells- el tono de su madre era de advertencia, al aprecer era delicado el tema y no queria tocarlo esa noche.

La siguiente media hora, se la pasaron preguntando por mis intereses y gustos, la señora Swan parecia fascinada con mi amistad con Isabella, yo lo estaba, aun no podia creer que despues de todo nos hablaramos como si nada hubiera pasado, como si nada se hubiera dicho. Eleonor y Jacob aun no aparecian

- Isabella, Edward, podrian poner la mesa por favor?

- claro- los dos contestamos al mismo tiempo, nos levantamos y comenzo a pasarme los platos y cubiertos.

- ven vamos- salimos al jardin trasero, ahi habia una mesa lo suficientemente grande y comenzamos a arreglarla para la cena. busque a la los amigos de Bella, pero no estaban por ningun lado

- donde quedaron Eleonor y Jacob?- no iba quedarme con la duda, Jacob podria lastimarla si perdia el control.

- no lo se, Eleonor es muy escurridiza cuando se trata de pasar el rato con algun chico.- no parecia muy preocupada por su amiga, claro que ella no sabia lo que yo se, Jacob es un licantropo.

- tal vez deberias buscarla

- no, ya vendran, ademas no voy a arriesgarme a quedar traumada con lo que sea que esten haciendo

- si te entiendo, yo he pasado por eso,realmente es traumatico.- solo de recordar alguna de aquellas veces que he encontrado a Rosalie y Emmet o solo los pensamientos de este ultimo eran suficientes para hacerme tener arcadas. Ella simplemente se rie de mi cara de asco.

- voy por los vasos, no tardo, no te vayas a ir- entro corriendo a la casa, mientras segui colocando los platos y cubiertos, casi acababa cuando Eleonor y Jacos salieron de entre los arboles que daban al bosque, venia tomados de las manos y un poco despeinados, en su cabeza, Jacob, gritaba lo bien que la habian pasado dando cabida a imagenes para nada descentes, inmediatamente aleje mi atencion de ellos.

- Ely mama te busca, esta en la cocina- Bella regresa con los vasos y le dedico una sonrisita de complicidad.-

-vamos- comenzaba apensar que sus manos estaban pegadas ya que no se soltaban.

- ya esta lista la cena- se sento en lo que supuse que era su lugar.- ven sientate aqui conmigo- palmeo la silla a su lado y como si fuera mi ama la obedeci. - que haremos mañana?

- mañana?- me perdi

- ammm...si... habia dicho que mañana podiamos salir...pero si...ya no quieres...esta bien...pense...

- claro que quiero!- mi entusiasmo era mas que evidente. Ella me sonrio de oreja a oreja, me encantaba ser yo quien la hiciera sonreir...pero...por dios solo habiamos pasado un dia juntos y antes solo estabamos de pleito, esto me asustaba, ademas, mi condicion no era la mejor, como para pensar en alguna relacion con una humana, seria muy peligroso.


End file.
